Два человека
by Kisassi
Summary: Эбби и Коннор на доисторической Земле.


Два человека – лучше, чем в один. Тем более - в экстремальных ситуациях. Только вот когда экстремальная ситуация – это динозавры, каждый из которых раза в три больше и тяжелее среднего представителя вида Homo Sapiens… Тут уже не играет роли один, двое или четверо – не та весовая категория.

«Человек не может выжить в Меловом Периоде», - это говорит все в Эбби: ее испуганный взгляд, ее плотно сжатые губы, ее судорожный жест, когда она перехватывает лямку рюкзака.

— Хелен Катер выжила, - отвечает ей вслух Коннор, - значит, сможем и мы.

— У нее были аномалии, - говорит Эбби. - И я не хочу становиться, как она. Совсем не хочу.

«Я тоже», - думает Коннор. Но они оба понимают, что, когда действительно нужно будет выживать – желание быть или не быть похожим на кого-то ничего не изменит.

— Вход в пещеру, - говорит Эбби, - достаточно маленький, чтоб крупные животные не прошли, под потолком есть отверстие – дым от костра будет уходить. Ручей недалеко.

— Я это чувствую, - ответил Коннор, проводя рукой по влажной стене. - Ну, что ж. Дом, милый дом.

Она посмотрела на него мрачно… Хотя, может быть, ему так только показалось – слишком мало света, чтоб определить.

— Будем спать по очереди, - сказала Эбби. - Кроме крупных животных есть еще мелкие. Сможешь разбить лагерь сам? Я поищу нам еду. Того, что у нас есть с собой явно не хватит, а ты не в лучшем состоянии.

— Удачи, - пожелал ее спине Коннор.

Эбби вернулась когда он уже сделал пещеру отдаленно похожей на место для привала и развел костер. Коннор убеждал себя, что это временно, но где-то глубоко внутри скреблась мысль, что это уже на всю жизнь.

— Что там у входа? – спросила Эбби. – Ты решил украсить нашу пещеру музыкой ветра?

— Это чтоб определить аномалию, когда она появится.

— Если появится.

— Когда появится.

— Коннор…

— Ладно, - он перевел тему, - что ты принесла?

— Коренья, - она села напротив него и выложила то, что ей удалось отыскать.

— А как мы можем быть уверены, что это можно есть?

— Местные млекопитающие их едят.

— Между нами большая разница…

— А я, что, не знаю? – вспылила Эбби. – Тут нет супермаркета, и волшебной палочки у меня тоже нет, и вообще не факт, что мы доживем до завтрашнего дня! Что в таких бы случаях делал магистр Йода или мистер Спок? Ты можешь что-то предложить, Коннор?

— Эбби…

Она разрыдалась.

— Извини. Я не хотела… Просто, голодная и нервы… И мы не вернемся домой…

— Вернемся, - сказал Коннор, неловко прижимая Эбби к себе. - Обязательно вернемся. И ты права – я ничего лучше предложить не могу. И я несправедлив к тебе. Давай попробуем что-то сделать из того, что есть, хорошо?

— Как думаешь, как там Рекс, Нэнси и Сид? – спросила Эбби позже. – О них позаботятся? Накормят?

Уже стемнело и они сидела спина к спине у костра внутри пещеры.

— Вообще-то, этого еще не случилось. В смысле, до того момента, когда они останутся без нас еще десятки миллионов лет…

— Коннор… Мне не нужна лекция по темпоральной механике.

— Извини. Да, я уверен, что о них позаботятся.

Она повела плечами.

— Ложись, спи, - сказала она. – Я буду дежурить первой.

В детстве, когда их семья выезжали на пикник за город, Эбби играла Джеком в динозавров. Один был хищником, а другой травоядным. Сейчас это казалось злой иронией, но именно тогда она научилась двигаться почти бесшумно. А за последние два месяца ее навыки только улучшились.

Сейчас она бежала среди высоких стволов и поминутно прислушивалась к тихому шороху где-то за спиной и справа. Сейчас… Нет, подождать. Она замерла, а потом, в нужный момент, резко отскочила вбок. Гнавшийся за ней Коннор почти потерял равновесие, смешно взмахнув руками.

— Ты топаешь, как носорог, - сказала она, - и дышишь, как паровоз.

— Но я почти тебя догнал.

— Почти, Коннор. Почти.

Они рассмеялись.

Так было безопаснее: один собирал коренья или шел за водой, а второй был где-то поблизости и наблюдал, если показывался хищник – они уходили вдвоем. А если нет, то всегда была возможность немного размяться и развеяться.

Эбби всегда в таких случаях чувствовала охотничий азарт и она была уверена, что Коннор тоже.

— Я вспоминаю, - сказал он, когда они уже добрались до пещеры, - об одном биологе. Тот жил несколько лет в тайге, в маленькой времянке. И дикие звери его не трогали, уважали территорию.

— У волков и рысей мозг больше, чему динозавров, - ответила на это Эбби. - А у местного зверья поведенческие реакции значительно проще даже, чем у наших с тобой современных ящериц.

— Не сказал бы, чтоб Рекс был слишком простым существом.

Она фыркнула.

Такого рода беседы у них происходили почти каждый день: в какой-то мере казалось, что они просто отправились в экспедицию и сейчас, как любые ученые, обсуждают научные работы и то, насколько наблюдаемое ими соответствует описанному.

Эбби была уверена, что не будь поблизости Коннора – она бы сошла с ума или одичала бы, что, в целом, одно и то же.

— Когда ты рядом, - сказала она, - я помню, что все еще человек.

— Стараюсь, - ответил он.

Пока они держаться друг за друга – все будет хорошо.


End file.
